Agent Zero Vs Albert Wesker
Wiz:The ultimate soldiers fight together in a clash! Boomstick:Agent zero, the gunman of marvel. Wiz:versus Albert wesker, the evil psycho of resident evil. Boomstick:He's Wiz and im boomstick! Wiz:and its our job to analyze their weapons and skills to see who would win.. a death battle. Agent Zero Wiz:Born in the former East Germany, Christoph Nord was an idealist who fought against the communist regime as a freedom fighter for the West German Cell Six. Nord’s brother Andreas fought for the East Germans, and when the two met in battle Nord was forced to kill his brother. Wiz:Guilt and pain drove him further into his mercenary work, and he eventually accepted an offer to join the Central Intelligence Agency’s Weapon X Program. Nord joined the Program’s covert operations unit Team X, changed his name to David North, and took the codename Maverick.Boomstick:Sounds familiar...... Wiz:In recent years, Japanese crimelord Matsu’o Tsurayaba and his allies, including former Weapon X scientist Doctor Cornelius, resurrected the Russian super-soldier Omega Red. In order to stabilize his mutant power, Omega Red required the Carbonadium Synthesizer, a device stolen from him by Team X decades earlier. Wiz:Agent Zero is a mutant who can absorb the kinetic energy of an impact within certain limits without injury to himself. Zero must then release the energy he absorbs and can channel it as blasts of concussive-corrosive energy via an acidic enzyme secreted from his fingertips. This enzyme was specifically designed by the Weapon X Program to counteract an opponent’s self-healing abilities by reversing the process so that the more an opponent attempts to heal an enzyme-inflicted wound, the worse it becomes. Zero is also able to channel absorbed energy into raw strength, allowing him to deliver blows ten times stronger than normal. Like other members of the Weapon X Program, Zero’s D.N.A. contains an age suppression factor that greatly retards his aging process. Subsequent modification by the Program has removed all discernable scent from his body. Boomstick:Thats it? those are his powers? Wiz:Agent Zero is a deadly hand-to-hand combatant, a precision marksman, and an expert in covert operations and demolitions. He also has vast experience with computers and communications equipment Boomstick:Agent Zero carries a wide array of weapons including wrist-mounted plasma blasters, pistols that fire bullets made from the near-unbreakable metal Adamantium, and an Adamantium-coated knife, amongst others. Zero also once used a sniper rifle loaded with bullets forged of Adamantium-piercing "anti-metal".'''Wiz:As Maverick, Zero wore a suit of body armor that contained airtight seals and a mask containing a limited oxygen supply. As Zero, he wears body armor woven from the rare metal Vibranium that renders him completely silent as he moves. The armor also refracts light, which in total darkness renders him nearly invisible to detection '''Boomstick:Okay, that sounds even more familiar! THAT HAS TO BE ZERO FROM MEGAMAN! Albert Wesker Wiz:Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning,Albert Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was affiliated with the Umbrella Corporation, as one of its most promising researchers, and at the same time participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D.and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City Wiz:Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from aPrototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and TRICELL, Inc. He would eventually enact a plot, originally created by Oswell E. Spencer, to transform the human race into powerful super-humans like himself, and be a god to rule over them and a new age. Wesker was the central antagonist for much of the series, surpassing even Oswell E. Spencer.Boomstick:Albert Wesker was born to parents with superior intellectual genes. He and dozens of other children of his caliber were collected and raised as components of theWesker children project by the Umbrella Corporation and given the surname "Wesker".'Wiz:Before injecting himself with the Prototype virus that Birkin gave him, Wesker was a master at martial arts, and with his cold-blooded attitude Wesker showed no sign of fear and was able to defend himself against a horde of monstrous creatures . Wiz:In addition, he possessed a special blood type, which largely acted as the reason why he was able to not only survive being injected with foreign substances such as the Prototype virus and later Uroboros, but also reap in all the benefits of the virus and none of the drawbacks. Wesker injected himself with the virus and let himself get killed by the T-002. As a result of his viral injection, Wesker was granted a number of superhuman physical abilities. Wesker demonstrated hyper-accelerated speed and reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, increased strength, limited healing factor. "''The right to be a god... That right is now mine." Wiz:alright, the combatants are set. lets end this once and for all! '''Boomstick:It's time for a death battle!!!! Death Battle! Chris and jill escape from Wesker. Wesker:DAMN YOU, AGENT! Agent Zero:Well, its time to die, wesker! He points a gun at weskers head. Wesker:we shall settle this like men, perhaps? Agent Zero:Ugh.. fine... FIGHT! Agent zero punches him twice in the stomach and uppercuts him into the air. He grabs his shotgun and shoots wesker in the stomach. Wesker teleports behind Agent and punches him in the back of the head. Agent slashes him with his knife and it breaks. Wesker teleports all around him and agent shoots until he loses all bullets. Wesker teleports behind him and rips off his head. K.O Wesker:weak, puny, miserable little freak.... Results Boomstick:Another brutal fatality! Wiz:agent zero might've had the weapons, but wesker trained for years and he is a lot stronger! Boomstick:Agent wasn't A-head in the match. Wiz:Wesker Wins. Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year